


Parallel Therapy [En cours]

by Lu_Bacon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Bacon/pseuds/Lu_Bacon
Summary: /!\ Les sujets traités ne sont pas conseillés aux personnes sensibles et jeunes. /!\Luhan était ce que les gens pouvaient considérer comme une personne toxique. Il aimait manipuler, contrôler, jouer, briser, avec les autres, les faire souffrir... L'amour n'avait aucun attrait pour lui et l'amitié n'était guère une protection face à lui.Son meilleur ami allait d'ailleurs bientôt s'en rendre compte, car sa prochaine victime n'était autre que l'un de ses étudiants, Jongdae, pour qui il ressentait des sentiments profonds.Histoire commencée en : Août 2020Spin Off de mon histoire Therapy
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Lu Han, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

## /!\ Avertissement /!\

Dans cette fiction, il sera question de **relation toxique.**  
  
 **  
De fait, il n'est pas conseillé de lire cette fiction si vous êtes quelqu'un de sensible.**

Je n'ai pas l'intention de trop rentrer dans les détails , mais il se peut que certains sujets graves/sensibles soient abordés (par exemple, le viol), aussi je préfères vous prévenir avant que vous commenciez la lecture.  
  
  
 _Prenez soin de vous, de corps et d'esprit.  
  
  
_

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapitre I [Minseok]

Faisant face à son reflet dans le miroir, après sa douche, l'homme soupira. Encore une fois, son corps était couvert de multiples marques... suçons, traces de morsures et griffures tout y était passé, pour son plus grand malheur.

Sa peau était tellement marquée, qu'elle était toute sensible et le moindre frottement était désagréable, voir douloureux.

**\- Les prochains jours vont être compliqués...**

Étant professeur de chimie, le coréen portait pratiquement en permanence une blouse blanche. C'était certes, bien pratique pour cacher sa peau marquée des yeux curieux de ses étudiants, mais cela voulait aussi dire que toute la journée, le tissu rêche allait frotter contre les plaies et ralentir la cicatrisation.

**\- Combien de fois lui ai je dis de ne pas faire ça ...?**

**\- De ne pas faire quoi ?**

Des mains passèrent autour de son torse, tandis qu’un corps chaud se collait contre son dos dont la peau était encore humide.   
  
**\- Les marques, Han. Je t’ai déjà dit que je n’aime pas ça. Mais tu n’en fais qu’à ta tête, comme toujours.**  
  
Un rire, qu’il trouva désagréable, résonna dans ses oreilles, le faisant grimacer. La prise de son amant se resserra sur lui, alors que ce dernier, murmurait contre son oreille :   
**  
\- Et bien Minnie… Tu as peur que ton petit étudiant voit à quel point tu es dépravé…. Et prit ?  
  
** Se retournant brusquement, se moquant bien de sa nudité, le coréen aux cheveux noirs repoussa l’autre homme, le tuant du regard.  
  
 **\- Dégage, Han.  
\- Oh allez Minseok ! Tu as…**   
  


Le coréen ne laissa pas le chinois continuer et lui indiqua la porte.   
  
**\- Tu as 5min pour dégager, Luhan.**   
  
Le blondinet le sonda du regard, avant de sortir de la pièce semblant avoir accepté le fait qu’il ne voulait plus de lui dans la pièce, non sans lui adresser un sourire moqueur.   
Reprenant alors ce qu’il faisait avant l’interruption de l’autre, l’adulte continua de se préparer, faisant des allers retours entre la salle de bain et la chambre.   
  
Fin prêt, le professeur se dirigea vers la cuisine, sachant d'avance qu'il y trouverait le responsable de l'état de son corps et de son humeur maussade, malgré qu’il lui ai demandé de s’en aller.

Luhan, son meilleur ami et sex friend était attablé tranquillement au bar, buvant son café du matin comme si de rien n'était.   
  
\- **Qu’est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Dégage » Xi Luhan ?**

Le blondinet ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui tendre une tasse de café, ayant toujours ce sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Sans rien ajouter le chimiste prit la tasse qui lui était tendue, avant de s’asseoir à son tour.   
Luhan parlait, encore et encore, racontant sa vie comme toujours. Il nota cependant qu’il avait un nouvel employé du nom de Yifan, un chinois lui aussi. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais le plaignait déjà. Plus le temps passait, moins il supportait le blond, pourtant ils ne se voyaient pratiquement plus… Alors ce pauvre gars qui allait le voir tous les jours… Horreur !  
  
 **\- Tu n’écoutes pas du tout ce que je te racontes…  
\- C’est que maintenant que tu t’en rends compte ? Je t’ai dis de partir d’ici, tu es resté. Alors ne viens pas te plaindre si je t’ignores.**   
  
Le trentenaire chinois fit la moue, avant de se lever et de venir se coller contre Minseok.   
  
**\- Oh allez Minnie.. tu ne vas pas m’en vouloir pour ça… si ? Tu n’étais pas vraiment contre, cette nuit quand je te marquais.  
**  
Ledit Minnie savait très bien ce que l’autre était en train de faire, car ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se comportait de cette façon.   
  
**\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t’en veux.**   
  
Bien qu’il était dos à Luhan, Minseok senti le sourire de l’autre contre son oreille, ce qui le fit frissonner.   
**  
\- Tu m’en veux vis-à-vis de Kim Jongdae c’est ça… ?**   
  
Resserrant sa poigne sur sa tasse, manquant de la casser tant il la serrait fort, le chimiste essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration et de ne pas laisser la haine, car c’était bien ce qu’il ressentait à ce moment-là, prendre le dessus.   
  
**\- Vu ta réaction c’est bien pour ça… Voyons, Hyung, il me semblait qu’on en avait déjà parlé… Ce Jongdae, ce jeune homme désirable, tu ne peux pas l’avoir… Et..  
\- Luhan, si tu ne veux pas que je foute mon poing dans la gueule et te défigure de manière définitive, je te conseille de sortir de chez moi et ne plus y remettre les pieds.**   
  
Le blond se détacha du professeur, ne se souciant guère de son regard de tueur et de l’aura menaçante qui s’échappait de lui. Allant tranquillement prendre son sac, qui était jusque-là accroché à une des chaises dans le salon attenant au bar, Luhan le salua d’un geste de la main, ajoutant, par pure provocation avant de s’en aller :   
  
**\- On sait tout les deux que l’on se reverra bientôt Minnie ~ Passe le bonjour de ma part à ton cher et tendre !  
  
  
** Une fois la porte refermée et le silence revenu dans son appartement, le professeur de chimie pu enfin respirer correctement. La présence de Luhan était de plus en plus oppressante et Minseok ne souhaitait qu’une chose : mettre fin à la relation malsaine qu’il y avait entre eux.   
  
Seulement voilà… le chinois savait comment le tenir. S’il mettait fin à leur relation, alors il irait prendre en chasse son élève, celui qu’il aimait depuis déjà deux longues années, Kim Jongdae, étudiant en master de chimie et il en était tout bonnement hors de question. Le jeune homme était trop important à ses yeux pour qu’il le laisse tomber entre les mains de la personne toxique qu’était le blond. Il pouvait supporter les caprices de Luhan, les attaques sur son corps, ses mots tranchants, moqueurs… il pouvait tout supporter si c’était pour éviter que le blond pose ses mains sur Jongdae.  
  
  
Le sourire du jeune homme était un trésor dont Minseok prenait secrètement soin. Personne d’autre que Luhan ne devait savoir son amour pour le plus jeune, pas même le principal concerné. Il y avait trop à perdre pour prendre le risque.   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapitre II [Minseok]

Lorsque Jongdae entra tout sourire dans la salle de classe, accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis, Cheoljong et Yoonsung, le trentenaire ne put retenir un léger sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Le plus jeune était un véritable soleil et le brun reconnaissait sans mal que ses journées n'étaient que plus belles lorsqu'il le voyait.  
Laisser Luhan faire ce qu’il voulait de son corps était le « bon choix », il ne voulait jamais voir le sourire de celui dont il était secrètement amoureux, faner….  
  
  


Une fois tout le monde installé autour des paillasses et ses lunettes juchées sur son nez, Minseok se leva, vint se placer devant son bureau et s’appuya sur ce dernier avant de commencer à parler.

**\- Comme vous le savez, vos épreuves approches à grands pas... C'est un moment important dans votre scolarité car celles-ci déterminerons si oui ou non vous passerez en deuxième année de master. Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous avez envie d'entendre... D'autant plus que vos autres professeurs ont du eux aussi vous en parler...**

La petite vingtaine d'étudiants face à lui murmuraient entre eux, se plaignant sans l'ombre d'un doute de son discours dont ils se seraient bien passés. Cependant, étant lui aussi passé par là, il savait que c'était indispensable et que jusqu'à ce que les épreuves soient passés, il serait obligé de faire une petite piqûre de rappel de temps à autre...

**\- Silence. Ne pensez pas que devoir vous dire, encore et encore, que vos épreuves sont importantes, que cela déterminera certainement votre futur, votre vie professionnelle, m'amuse. A mes yeux, vous êtes des adultes et en tant que tel, assez matures pour savoir l'importance des choses.**

  
Il se décolla de son bureau et passa entre les paillasses, continuant de parler :  
  
**\- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, je penses que chacun d’entre vous a les moyens de passer au niveau supérieur… Malheureusement, cet avis n’est pas forcément partagé par mes collègues. Certains d’entre vous se sont relâchés ces derniers temps et de fait, l’ambiance de la classe n’est plus à l’étude mais à la rigolade.**  
  
Le brun s’arrêta devant la table où se trouvait Jinki, Minho et Jonghyun. Les trois jeunes adultes perdirent le sourire qui était jusque-là sur leurs lèvres et se tassèrent sur leurs chaises, sachant pertinemment qu’ils faisaient partis des élèves dont il parlait.  
  
- **Je vais seulement vous donnez un conseil… Libre à vous de le suivre ou non.  
  
**Le brun repartit se mettre à son bureau, s’asseyant sur sa chaise, retenant tant bien que mal une grimace lorsque son dos, rendu douloureux à cause des nombreuses griffures de Luhan, rencontra de nouveau le dossier en bois. Inspirant profondément, il attendit quelques secondes que la douleur passe avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
**\- Lorsque vous rentrez chez vous le soir, faites-vous une fiche, par cours, avec les notions importantes. Cela pourrait vous aider pour vos révisions.**  
  
Seul le silence répondit au professeur de chimie, ce qui marqua la fin de la conversation.  
La mise au point étant faite, il était temps pour eux d’en revenir au sujet principal.  
**  
\- Bien, reprenons là où nous en étions la dernière fois, si vous le voulez bien.  
**   
Le cours reprit dans le calme, et Minseok pu continuer ses explications sur les rayons x, répondant aux questions des élèves lorsqu’il y en avait, et écoutant les réponses de ceux-ci lorsqu’il leur donnait des exercices.  
  
Au bout des deux heures de cours qu’il lui était alloué en compagnie de ces élèves, il donna quelques devoirs avant de les libérer. Ne faisant pas attention aux mouvements des élèves, alors qu’il notait là où il s’était arrêté sur son ordinateur, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que quelqu’un se trouvait devant son bureau. Ce n’est que quand cette personne prononça son nom de famille, qu’il se rendit compte que ce n’était autre que Jongdae, qui se trouvait devant lui.  
  
**\- Oui Jongdae ? Il y a quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler… ?  
**  
Rares étaient les fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls, le plus jeune étant bien souvent accompagnés par ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
**\- Vis-à-vis de ce que vous nous avez dit en début de cours… Concernant les fiches avec les notions importantes.**  
  
Le brun hocha la tête, lui faisant signe de continuer.  
**  
\- Est-ce que vous pensez qu’il serait possible que vous me montriez de quelle façon m’y prendre ? Je ne suis pas très… Organisé.**  
  
Minseok ne put de nouveau pas se retenir de sourire tendrement face aux mots de l’autre brun. Il était si adorable…  
  
**\- Je peux te ramener mes anciennes fiches au prochain cours si tu veux ? Comme ça tu pourras avoir une base et faire ta propre version.**  
  
Le plus jeune se balança d’un pied à l’autre, l’air gêné. Le professeur ne l’avait jamais vu se comporter de cette façon et il en était à la fois intrigué et inquiet. De ce qu’il connaissait de l’étudiant, ce n’était pas vraiment son genre…  
  
**\- Est-ce que…  
\- Je ne veux pas abusé de votre temps, Monsieur, mais si cela ne vous dérange pas j’aimerais … Que vous me montriez comment faire une fiche… directement ?**  
  
Avait-il bien comprit ? Ne se faisait-il pas uniquement des films car il désirait se retrouver seul avec l’étudiant ?  
  
**\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?**  
  
Le silence qui s’installa entre eux, à la suite de sa phrase, le mit mal à l’aise. Avait-il été trop froid avec son cadet ? Ou trop… désagréable ?  
Alors qu’il commençait à s’insulter mentalement pour sa bêtise, la voix de Jongdae se fit de nouveau entendre :  
  
**\- J’aimerais… j’aimerais que vous me donniez des cours de méthodologie, pour les fiches. Si c’est possible.** **Je comprendrais si vous ne pouviez pas bien sûr, vous devez avoir d’autres choses à faire mais… S’il vous plait .. !**  
  
Jongdae s’était incliné légèrement devant lui, évitant bien son regard. Ce qui le laissa sans voix. Il ne s’était pas du tout attendu à ce que l’autre coréen lui demande des cours particuliers, surtout… de méthodologie. Il avait déjà eu l’occasion de voir les cours de Jongdae, car certains de ses collègues prenait en photo/capture d’écran les cours de leurs élèves afin de faire des fiches méthodologiques des choses à faire et ne pas faire en rapport avec leur matière et … ses cours étaient tout sauf désorganisés.  
Sa conscience professionnelle le mettait en garde, lui signalant que qui disait cours particuliers, disait moment à deux et risque que le plus jeune apprenne pour ses sentiments, mais… son cœur lui, lui criait d’accepter, car s’il lui donnait des cours, alors il pourrait passer plus de temps avec lui, seul.  
Tergiversant mentalement, il ne remarqua pas que son élève s’était redressé face au silence persistant, interprétant celui-ci comme un refus de sa part.  
**  
\- Je suis désolé Monsieur… Je n’aurais pas du vous demandez ça… Je vais vous laissez.  
**  
Ne souhaitant pas laissez passer sa chance, le chimiste rattrapa Jongdae qui était sur le point de quitter la salle de cours et lui dit :  
  
**\- J’accepte de te donner des cours !**  
  
Son ton de voix sonnait un peu trop désespéré à son goût mais… il n’avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Il devait seulement agir. Faisant signe à l’élève de l’attendre près de la porte, il retourna à son bureau, notant rapidement sur un bout de papier son adresse mail personnelle ainsi que son numéro de téléphone avant de tendre ledit papier à son étudiant.  
  
**\- Envoie moi un mail ou un sms avec tes disponibilités, en fonction je te donnerais un créneau horaire. Cela te va ?  
\- O-oui… Merci beaucoup Monsieur. Je vous contacterais…. Passez une bonne journée.**  
  
L’étudiant parti très vite, laissant alors le professeur seul dans sa salle. Revenant s’asseoir à son bureau, il eut du mal à prendre conscience de ce qu’il venait de se passer.  
Allait-il réellement … se retrouver seul avec le jeune homme dont il était amoureux ? Massant ses tempes Minseok essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Ses sentiments étaient à sens unique et l’étudiant ne voulait l’aide de son professeur que pour de la méthodologie, pas pour une autre raison bien moins… raisonnable.  
Il se devait de garder bien muselé ses sentiments pour le brun. Il ne tenait pas à avoir de problème avec l’administration, ni mettre en péril le futur de l’étudiant….  
  
  
Mais il était si heureux… Si heureux..  
  
  
  
  
**De Lu Han :**  
[Minnie… Tu n’as pas oublié notre arrangement n’est-ce pas ? Je serais chez toi, ce soir ~]


	4. Chapitre III [Jongdae]

Lorsqu'il avait rejoint ses deux meilleurs amis, à la cafétéria, Jongdae était dans un état second.

Avait-il réellement réussi ... À obtenir le numéro et mail de Kim Minseok ?

**\- Jongdae, reviens parmi nous s'il te plaît.**

Sursautant en sentant une main sur son épaule, le brun manqua de lâcher un cri suraiguë dont il avait le secret à cause de la surprise. Heureusement, la tête de Yoonsung qui était apparue dans son champ de vision le calma instantanément.

**\- Est ce que ... Ça a été avec Monsieur Kim ?**

Jouant nerveusement avec le papier dans sa poche, l'étudiant hocha la tête. Les deux autres savaient pour ses sentiments envers le professeur et même s'ils n'étaient pas pour, trouvant cela bien trop dangereux (et contre nature, il le savait bien) ils ne faisaient jamais de remarques, estimant qu'il était assez grand pour savoir ce qui était bon ou pas pour lui.

**\- Oui... Il m'a donné son numéro et son adresse mail. Je dois...lui envoyer mon emploi du temps et en fonction il me proposera un créneau.**

Ses deux meilleurs amis se lancèrent un regard convenu, qui ne lui échappa pas, mais ne voulant pas s'aventurer sur ce chemin quelque peu... Glissant, il fit mine de rien. Continuant simplement à parler.

**\- J'espère qu'avec sa méthodologie j'arriverais à enfin faire des fiches correctes.**

Jongdae n'était pas si désorganisé que ça en réalité. Ses cours étaient propres, bien rédigés...Mais dès qu'il était question de faire de vraies fiches de révision, celles-ci étaient un véritable champs de bataille où il était impossible de lire et comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Au-delà du fait que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour l'étudiant de pouvoir passer du temps avec le plus vieux, il espérait sincèrement réussir à intégrer la méthodologie de l'autre afin d'enfin avoir des fiches qui ressemblent à quelque chose.

**\- Il va falloir que tu nous expliques comment un élève aussi sérieux que toi arrives à nous pondre un truc aussi foireux à chaque fois ! C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué de faire des fiches !**

Le brun gonfla ses joues faisant rire les deux autres.

**\- Moi au moins mes copies ressemblent à quelque chose ! Pas besoin d'un traducteur pour les lires contrairement aux tiennes Cheol !**

Cette fois ce fut à son tour de rire tandis que Cheoljong grimaçait. Yoonsung, lui, s'abstint de commentaires, sachant pertinemment que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait s'en prendre plein la tête.

C'est après cette petite bagarre entre eux, somme tout habituelle, qu'ils reprirent leur repas tranquillement.

Après une journée de cours des plus banale, si on oubliait le passage avec son professeur de chimie, Jongdae était rentré chez lui.

Ce n'est qu'une fois installé à son bureau, qu'il se prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

Posant sa tête sur ses bras, il se cacha entre ceux-ci, ses joues étant plus que brûlante. Comment avait-il put réussir à faire face à Minseok sans bégayer, ni fuir....? Lui qui était quelqu'un d'en réalité très timide....

Se redressant, le brun attrapa le papier qui était resté dans sa poche depuis le matin, et le déplia, dévoilant alors l'écriture de son aîné.

Devait-il lui écrire maintenant ? Par SMS ou par mail....? Comme il lui avait donné les deux il ne savait pas lequel utiliser. Faisant la moue, Jongdae marmonna, mécontent, que le plus vieux aurait dû se décider et lui donner seulement l'un ou l'autre, que cela ne se faisait pas d'imposer un choix aussi cornélien. Bref, en bon rageux qu'il était, il râlait.

Il finit néanmoins par se décider, et commença par créer un nouveau contact. Ne souhaitant pas se prendre de nouveau la tête, il le nomma de façon très sobre, "Minseok-Shi", avant de taper son SMS.

**A Minseok-Shi :**

[Bonsoir Monsieur Kim, c'est Kim Jongdae. Vous m'avez demandé de vous donner mes horaires pour le cours particulier de méthodologie alors... Les voici :

Lundi - /

Mardi - 12h30/14h & 17h/20h

Mercredi - /

Jeudi - 8h30/10h30 & 14h/16h

Vendredi - Toute l'après midi

Samedi/Dimanche - Toute la journée  
Je vous remercie encore une fois d’avoir accepté Monsieur…]  
  
Avant de changer d’avis quant à l’ajout du samedi et du dimanche dans son emploi du temps, Jongdae envoya son sms, puis posa tout de suite après son portable. Mine de rien, il avait peur de ce que pouvait lui répondre le professeur.  
Pour ne pas trop angoisser jusqu’à ce que le plus vieux lui réponde, il se décida à réviser ses cours et… essayer de faire une nouvelle fiche. Il pourrait toujours la montrer au professeur pour qu’il lui dise ce qu’il en pense et qu’il lui explique pourquoi il n’arrivait jamais à faire ça bien.  
  
  
Relisant le cours de chimie qui avait lieu le matin même, ses pensées s’éloignèrent d’elles même du sujet principal pour se concentrer, à nouveau, sur Minseok.  
  
**\- Aaaaaah c’est pas vrai !**

Le brun soupira. Toute la journée il avait été incapable de réellement se concentrer sur ses cours, et là encore… c’était la même chose. Il ne faisait que penser à son aîné, son magnifique aîné…  
  
Jongdae ne se rappelait plus vraiment de comment il s’était rendu compte qu’il était tombé amoureux de son professeur, mais sa prise de conscience ne datait que d’il y a peu, peut être quatre ou cinq mois… il ne tenait pas de compte alors il n’était pas sûr. S’était-il mit de lui-même une barrière jusque-là, car les relations professeurs-étudiants étaient tabous, interdites ?

Il n’y avait qu’à voir la réaction de ses deux meilleurs amis pour comprendre à quel point ce n’était pas quelque chose d’anodin….  
Si jamais, un jour, il se passait quoi que ce soit entre Minseok et lui… Que cela se savait, ils risquaient gros, surtout le professeur.  
  
**\- Enfin… ce n’est pas comme si un jour il allait se passer quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi… Je ne dois même pas l’intéresser…  
  
**Comme pour le faire mentir, son portable sonna à ce moment-là, signe qu’il avait reçu un sms. Le prenant rapidement, à la fois curieux et angoissé, il lu la réponse de son professeur.

 **  
De Minseok-Shi :  
**[Bonsoir Jongdae,  
J’ai comparé ton emploi du temps au mien, alors voilà ce que je te propose :  
Nous pouvons nous voir vendredi après-midi, pendant deux ou trois heures cette semaine, afin que je puisse déterminer où tu en es niveau méthodologie, et nous revoir une autre fois la semaine prochaine afin de travailler la méthode ?  
Je préférais garder mon week end pour faire autre chose que des cours.  
Dis-moi si cela te convient ou non assez rapidement. Passe une bonne soirée.]

Sa réponse n’était pas vraiment celle qu’il espérait, notamment vis-à-vis du week end, mais il comprenait. Le plus vieux ne devait pas avoir envie de voir un de ses élèves pendant ses jours de repos…  
C’était dommage … Cela aurait été l’occasion de se voir, de se rejoindre ailleurs qu’à l’université et ils auraient pu, peut-être, apprendre à se connaître autrement qu’en tant que professeur et élève…  
Enfin ! Ses rêves n’étaient que des rêves….  
Il tapa rapidement sa réponse avant de se remettre une bonne fois pour toute à ses révisions :  
  
**A Minseok-Shi :**  
[Cela me va très bien Monsieur. Je vous remercie encore une fois de bien vouloir prendre sur votre temps libre pour m’apprendre la façon de faire des fiches de révisions. Bonne soirée à vous Monsieur, à vendredi.]  
  
**De Minseok-Shi :**  
[Tant mieux si cela te convient aussi. Je te dirais par message où est ce qu’aura lieu le cours dans la semaine.  
Merci Jongdae, à vendredi.]  
  
  
Minseok n’avait certainement aucun intérêt autre que celui d’un professeur s’inquiétant pour son étudiant, mais ce n’était pas grave. Passer seulement du temps avec lui était suffisant pour Jongdae. Ces quelques heures… c’était la seule chose qu’il aurait, et c’était toujours mieux que rien.


End file.
